


Proof of Life

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <i>The Psychic</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care and Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175965) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm. 
> 
> Inspired by Agent Molo's story because, let's face it, it's all part of my head canon now.

Hutch was bruised, scraped, and cut in more places than he could count. But he was alive, the Haymes girl was alive, and just as soon as Starsky got that _look_ out of his eyes, everything would be fine.

_I thought you were dead,_ Starsky had whispered, one fist desperately clenched in Hutch's shirt. 

Bulletproof vest or no, Starsky had seen Hutch _die_. It would take a while before reality permanently supplanted the illusion.

For now, Hutch leaned his weight into his partner, grounding him. Starsky's eyes closed, shuttering the look away.

For now, this would have to be enough.


End file.
